Pucca:Rules
Pucca rules are the official police of this wiki. (You better follow them, or Officer Bruce will have a few things to say to you). Behavior # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! User Pages *Please don't edit people's user pages. Unless you are reverting spam, vandalism and other things, a user page is only for its creator to change. *Please avoid uploading fanart for your user page, even if it's yours. *'Fanart is not allowed' in the wiki, neither are edited images, or images unrelated to Pucca. Fanart in your avatar is okay though, as your avatar is used throughout the Wikia system. **For further clarification, this means that any work relating to Pucca must not be fan-created. Images produced and released by the official owners of the Pucca franchise are considered acceptable. If it is fan-made and not used strictly for avatar purposes, it should not be on this wiki. *Do not post anything on your user page that is hurtful or offensive, because it will be removed. If you continue to put it back, you will be banned. Fanon Pucca wiki doesn't accept: *'Fan-made characters'. Meaning any characters that do not appear or are not mentioned in the Pucca franchise and whose existence has not been proven. *'Fan fiction'. This includes stories, non-Pucca character inserts into summaries, and speculations that are expressed to be taken as fact. Everyone is allowed to their own views and the ability to draw conclusions in their own ways. Turning opinion into fact is not encouraged. *'Fan-made images'. "Pictures" are to be sourced from official Pucca productions such as episodes, video games, official merchandize, etc. Any image that has been drawn or altered outside of the Pucca franchise is not considered official and thus is "Fan-created" Simplified ruleset Simplified ruleset